starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman
Early Life Ree'Van was born on the planet Krypton around the same time as Kal'El, the original Superman, to Zonn'Van and Vara'Van. Zonn'Van and Jor'El, Kal'El's father, were close friends, and their Houses were renowned as holders of the greatest minds of Krypton. Zonn'Van stood at Jor'El's side when they tried to convince the Kryptonian Council that they must evacuate the planet when they discovered the catastrophic event that was coming and spelled certain to doom their world. Rebuked by the Council, both men decided that while they would die with their planet, that their children would not suffer the same fate. Ree'Van was placed in a separate escape rocket, much like Kal'Els, and both were launched from the planet only moments before it's destruction. Both rocket's traveled through the Kryptonian Solar System, and while Kal'El's ship escaped the system, Ree'Van's ship was unexpectedly caught on the edge of a undiscovered Wormhole and thrown to the opposite edge of the galaxy. The Medical Systems aboard Ree'Van's ship activated a Suspended Animation Program, once the Navigation System located it's destination of Earth was now some 20 years distant, and that the ship would not be able to adequately sustain his growth for such a long trip. Ree'Van finally arrived on Earth approximately 30 years after Kal'El's arrival. An emergency beacon was activated the moment that Ree'Van's craft crash landed, and alerted Kal'El to his location. Kal'El immediately located and took the infant Ree'Van to his Fortress of Solitude, where with the help of Kal'El and his Servant Droids, raised Ree'Van until he reached the age of 4, and Kal'El deemed that he needed to be brought up with Earth parents, much like he was, to better ground him to his new home. Raised by Earth Parents... After an intensive search for Foster Parents for Ree'Van, Kal'El found Jonathan and Sarah Chase. The two caught his attention after seeing their work to aid those less fortunate around the world, and both their work to aid and educate the young and disabled. He had read that they were wishing to adopt a child into their family, due to their inability to concieve one of their own, and found them to be the perfect match. In many ways they were almost like his own adoptive parents, the Kents. Kal-El approached the Chase's in secrecy, and proposed his intent to have the Chases raise young Ree-Van, to teach him their honorable values, to aid and help those that can not help themselves, and to learn the value of truth and justice for all. It was also decided by both Kal-El and the Chases that Christopher, whom they officially used as his Earth name, that he would be raised as a unpowered youth when he was not at the Fortress of Solitude. Kal-El thought that this would be easier for Christopher, since Kal-El's childhood was so complicated growing up as Clark Kent, and that they needed to keep Christopher's Kryptonian heritage and presense a secret for as long as possible. Kal-El had many enemies that could, or would, use Christopher against him, and he did not wish to cause Christopher or the Chases any harm. To allow this, Christopher was given a carefully sized piece of Red Kryptonite that was embedded in usually a ring or necklace that he worn on him at all times. The effect was that he would have only the strength and abilites of a normal human male while he attended school or was outside the Fortress living with his adoptive parents. Even with his human limitations, Christopher excelled at sports, probably due to his constant training and tutilage under Kal-El. He was the Captain of the Metropolis Panthers Football Team the last two seasons of his High School years. It was in Christopher's Senior year, and at the State Championship Game that tragedy struck... Powers ' ' Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time, however, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. Arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the universe. The original Superman had shown feats of strength such as; being seen lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain (which can weigh millions and millions of tons depending on their size), he is so strong that he is capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat, he was able to move the planet Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity, was pushing it toward the Sun, was is so strong he possesses the strength necessary shatter entire worlds. Superman was chained to the endless wheels of the Mageddon machinery and his strength was used to move the gears of a weapon whose size dwarfed the entire Earth/Moon system itself. He can become "supercharged" and exceed his "normal" power levels as evident when his power absorption ability ran amok which needed the Parasite to drain off his excessive power levels. While Ree'Van has not shown his potenial at this time, the above example of the original Superman, is what he is potenially capable of. Invulnerability Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear war heads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Ree'Van could even withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously proven against the original Superman, and considered impossible. In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The reason for this is because Superman possesses a super-dense molecular structure and a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superman's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. Flight: Under one Earth gravity Superman is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Superman has the ability to fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes so we can assume that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. Superhuman Speed: ' Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as the Flash (Wally West), Superman can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the Universe. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Superman can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (mach 9350). He has been seen flying from the Moon to the Earth in less than 2 minutes. Superman is so fast that he is even able to vibrate through blows akin to what the Flash can do as seen in his fight with Doomsday. '''X-Ray Vision: ' The ability to see through solid objects, usually with the exception of lead. Early stories assumed that hiding objects in lead would prevent him from finding them, however, more modern stories have Superman being able to take advantage of lead's opaqueness to do a wide scan of an area with his X-Ray vision in which the lead objects become immediately visible and then narrow his search to those specific locations. Explanations for how this power works vary, but rarely include the emission and perception of actual X-Rays, as such high-energy radiation would actually be dangerous to living things he uses it on. A more common theory involves being able to see and concentrate on the patterns of natural cosmic radiation as it reverberates off objects. 'Heat Vision: ' Ability to emit solar energy from his eyes. Usually resembles bright red or orange laser-like beams, which may be invisible at low temperatures but extremely bright at high ones. The effective range of his beams are hundreds of feet. In addition varying the beam width, height, and intensity, Superman has demonstrated a high degree of skill and accuracy in manipulating his beam able use this power with surgical precision and at microscopic levels. Since the power can be used invisibly, Superman often takes advantage of that to perform tasks subtly without needing to get into costume. These beams can also be used to produce great concussive force rather than heat. The beams are tremendously powerful and can be used to rupture steel plates and pulverize rock. Also in some stories, it can be reflected like a true laser, able to use great skill and accuracy in manipulating the blasts off multiple targets in rapid succession, or more commonly to remove his very durable facial hair. Sometimes shown to be one of his more physically draining powers to use as it uses such concentrated solar energy. 'Superhuman Breath: ' Ability to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects such as cars. Also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. The release (exhalation) of highly compressed air through a valve (such as pursed lips) causes it to drop radically in temperature. This is known as the Joule-Thomson effect, and when Superman does this, it is usually referred to as '''Freeze Breath, and can cool objects to sub-zero temperatures and freeze air moisture solid. Superhuman Hearing: ''' Can hear far more sounds with far more detail at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans such as dog whistles. Superman is able to mentally screen out most of these sounds to be able to function normally, even in a noisy environment, and can focus in on specific things, like a person's voice or heartbeat, even if they are in another part of the city. He can even hear sounds on other planets. Like humans and most animals, he is skilled at automatically noticing his own name out of the jumble of several overheard conversations, making him adept at quickly responding to calls of distress all over the city. '''Superhuman Vision His senses grant him the ability to see farther and with greater accuracy and detail than humanly possible. Sometimes includes the ability to see EM frequencies invisible to humans, such as radio transmissions, infrared light, the bioelectric aura which surrounds all living things, even in pitch-black darkness. Offshoots of this power include Telescopic Vision, which allows him to "zoom in" on far away objects, sometimes hundreds of miles away, and Microscopic Vision, which allows him to zoom in on objects that would normally be too small to see, like those on a cellular or molecular level. Superhuman Olfaction: ' A heightened and highly accurate sense of smell comparable to some animals such as dogs. Can be used to detect things like the chemicals in a bomb hidden somewhere in a crowded room. 'Eidetic Memory: Superman is occasionally shown to have flawless, total recall of everything he has ever seen, read or heard. In turn, he is often depicted as being fluent in many of Earth's languages and cultures. Molecular Control: Superman has the ability to interact with extremely large objects in a manner that should destroy them due to excessive stress without them falling apart. For instance he has been known to tear an entire building from the ground, move it, set it down, and have it hold together the entire time, and thereafter as far as anyone knows. Neither Super Strength nor Gravity Control alone or combined would allow him to do these things. In fact the nature of what he does is so extreme that the only conceivable explanation is that he has another super power that holds molecules together at a fundamental level if he so wills them to. He is apparently unaware he is manifesting this ability, but there is no denying he is. Abilities Limiters: ' Over the course of his life and acquisition of power under a yellow sun, Superman/Ree'Van was taught by Kal'El, how to place mental inhibitors on his own power. These "limiters" as he calls them, are used to keep his power in check so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift". Though it is known that he has placed several of these limiters within his own mind, it is unknown how many and just how powerful he would be if he decided to release them all. To him, they are the barriers that allow him to be human enough to live a normal life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a predominately difficult task. '''Master Combatant ' Ree'Van has been trained by the original Superman, Kal'El, whom Kal'El learned from Bobcat and Mongul in the basic fighting arts, and Advanced Martial Arts techniques whom he learned from the original Batman. 'Genius-Level Intellect: ' Superman has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. His analytical powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). His brain's intelligence has increased and it operates with much greater speed, procession, and analytical prowess, to the point he can recall things in great detail. 'Indomitable Will: ' Ree'Van has shown to have a powerful Force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Metropolis wealthly Goodwill Ambassador and his wife, Superman was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. '''Torquasm Vo: Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Kal'El taught Ree'Van. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. 'Torquasm Rao: ' Another Kryptonian discipline that Kal'El taught Ree'Van and allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Weaknesses 'Magic: ' Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Superman vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Ree'Van learned from Kal'El who had the help of Zatanna before the invasion, how to counter almost every spell. But he has yet to be tested by a true villian in this area of energy. 'Kryptonite ' Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Kryptonite from other realities does not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. For example, Kryptonite from the Pocket Universe is not as lethal to Superman as Kryptonite that comes from his native reality. Superman was able to survive inside a Red Sun that was surrounded by Kryptonite. Due to Ree's constant exposure to Red Kryptonite during his teen years, this has somehow effected his physiology. When Ree-Van's body entered puberty, they found that Green Kryptonite does not have the weakening effect that it had on Kal-El. To this end, Ree-Van created a completely unique version of Prismatic Kryptonite, which would kill him immediately if it penetrates his body. Even the mere exposure to its energies will kill him within minutes. Currently, only Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. has three projectiles of Prismatic K, that was given to him by Superman, in case he was to ever lose control of his powers. 'Kryptonians: ' On the rare occasions where he has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. A noticeable observation is that other adult Kryptonians that enter into Earth Yellow Sun for the first time, immediately gain the super-human abilities that Superman has, but they cannot control the powers as Superman does, due to the fact that over the span of time, as Ree'Van grew up, he learned to control and develope them. 'Lead: ' Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. 'Solar Energy: ' Superman abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. Current Stories JLA: From the Ashes... Category:Justice LeagueCategory: Nichalus